Our Wedding Story
by popcaga
Summary: "Aku takut kau akan melarikan diri?"/"aku sudah merencanakannya Athrun?" sekuel dari Time for love dan I can't let you go. dengan fic ini saya comeback RnR minna i miss you all


Hai minna san

Apa kabar semuanya?

Ini adalah sekuel dari Time For Love dan I can't let you go

Semoga anda semua menyukainya

OUR WEDDING STORY

Gaun pernikahan hijau muda yang anggun, dengan renda putih dibagian dada, terlihat pola renda yang membentuk bunga indah yang ada dibagian kiri. Rambut pirangnya dihiasi tiara sederhana dengan kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh make up tipis natural yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Gaun yang indah itu semakin memperlihatkan tubuh rampingnya meski sebenarnya terlalu kurus untuk seorang yang bahagia untuk pernikahannya. Gadis berusia 23 tahun itu menatap bayangan dirinya dikaca, selama hidupnya baru kali ini saja dia merasa gugup. Dia mencium aroma sebuket bunga lily indah yang kini ditangannya, berharap aroma tersebut dapat membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun percuma dia malah makin gugup.

Tok... tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau tampak canti sekali Cagalli..."

"Benarkah?" Cagalli mulai gugup

" Ya... gaun yang sangat indah... kau tampak sangat cantik..."

"Lacus... aku takut..."

"Kenapa? Kau menikah dengan Athrun... Bukankah sangat membahagiakan Cagalli?"

"Ini tidak seperti saat aku akan menyampaikan pidato atau maju ke medan perang. Ini adalah keputusan besar dalam hidupku... kau tahu... kita menikah hanya sekali... aku takut..."

"Kau tidak mencintai Athrun? " wajah Lacus mulai horor

Cagalli terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik nafas panjang

"Aku mencintainya... aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" tanya Lacus dengan sedikit ketakutan

" Aku takut dia kecewa padaku... aku tak cantik aku tidak bisa memasak aku tak bisa membayangkan jika nanti dia menyesal menikahiku dan terjerat untuk satu cinta saja denganku."

"Kau bisa membagi Athrun dengan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak... tapi jika Athrun ingin menikah seperti pasangan normal lainnya aku..."

"Cagalli dia mencintaimu... dia menikahimu itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan untukknya... aku mengenalnya..."

"Aku takut jiakalau nanti aku tidak bisa mengerti dia... kenapa semua ketakutan datang hari ini,.."

Lacus hanya tersenyum. Dia mengambil permen jeruk kesukaan Cagalli

"kau mau makan permen?"

"Ya... aku mau..." Cagalli segera makan permennya dengan dikunyah dengan cepat

Lacus hanya tersenyum.

"Cagalli... akhirnya hari ini tiba... aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja saat Kira menggandengmu nanti..."

Cagalli hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Lacus

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Athrun terdiam merapikan dasi entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dia sudah tak duduk selama dua jam takut tuxedonya menjadi terlihat tidak rapi. Dia menarik nafas panjang yang juga entah keberapa kali. Dan Kira hanya tersenyum tipis memandang kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau gugup? Athrun?"

"Ya... sangat... aku takut tiba-tiba menghilang dari pernikahan denganku ini..."

"Hei... waktu itu aku menculiknya. Lalu kau fikir siapa lagi yang akan menculiknya lagi..."

"Aku tak tahu Kira... kau tahu sendiri Cagalli banyak yang menyukainya..."

"Yah.. mereka hanya menyukai Cagalli yang kepala negara... mereka tak ada yang mengenal Cagalli seperti kita."

"Hei... kau tahu Lelouch VI Britania dia mengenal Cagalli dari kecil. Dia bahkan memeluk Cagalli saat rapat antar negara kemarin dan dia juga calon tunangan kedua Cagalli setelah Yuna Roma Seiran. Kau tahu betapa ingin aku menghajarnya saat itu..." Athrun mulai mengeras wajahnya

"Yah... dia juga sudah melamar Cagalli padaku juga sebelum kau..."

"APA?" teriak Athrun

"Ya... sebelum kau meminta ijinku untuk menikahi Cagalli diaa sudah melamar Cagalli dan kusampaikan bahwa kau adalah tunangan adikku..."

"Berani sekali dia... apa dia tidak melihat cincin dijari tangan Cagalli? " Athrun geram

"Saat berpolitik jika menguntungkan maka meski dia istri orang haruslah merebutnya

"Kira?"

"Cagalli mengatakan hal itu karena Orb Union adalah penghasil emas dan teknologi yang mutakhir untuk negara kerajaan Britania yang membutuhkan banyak dana untuk kemajuan teknologi Orb dan Plant adalah sekutu yang menjanjikan. Tapi kata Cagalli orang itu memang menyukainya sebelum Cagalli menjadi pemimpin Orb. Mereka pernah belajar di sekolah yang sama saat Cagalli SMP d Britania."

"Rupanya dia lebih mengenal Cagalli lebih dahulu daripada diriku"

"Hei... kenapa kau jadi mudah terpuruk seperti itu?"

"Kira kau tahu aku masih takut Cagalli akan meninggalkanku..."

"Jika dia akan meninggalkanmu maka dia tidak akan menerima lamaranmu bodoh ... kau terlalu banyak berfikir..."

"Kuharap..."

Tok..Tok...

Shinn membuka pintu dengan pelan

"Kira-san sudah saatnya... Lady sudah menunggu anda..."

"Oh... baik Shinn terima kasih... aku akan segera menemui Cagalli.."

Kira segera merapikan tuxedonya. Dan keluar ruangan

Shinn menatap Athrun

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Lady-ku..."

"Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Mungkin aku sedikit tidak menyukaimu... tapi Lady ... adalah segalanya buatku... jadi bisa kau bahagiakan dia?"

"Aku akan berusaha Shinn..."

"Baguslah... kuharap itu kesepakatan sesama lelaki..."

"Ya... kau bisa anggap itu..."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cagalli menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan memelas. Setelah mendapat tatapan itu Kira tanpa perlu mendengar permintaan Cagalli langsung memeluknya dengan lembut. Kira membelai punggung Cagalli dan Cagalli sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan pelukan saudaranya.

"Kau... takut?"

"Ya... Kira..."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja... aku akan tetap menjagamu..."

"Ya... Kira...aku tahu... aku tahu..."

Cagalli mulai memandang Kira. Kali ini tatapannya sudah mulai cerah dan senyum menghiasi keduanya. Kira mencium pipi Cagalli dengan lembut. Kemudian mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini... kau gadis tercantik di dunia" puji Kira

"Kau jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu..." Cagalli mulai memerah

"Ya... kurasa Shinn berbakat menjadi desainer. Bajumu juga indah..."

"Hahahahaha tentu saja Kira-san. Tak ada yang boleh mencela Lady-ku" Kata shinn yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lady... selamat ya..."

Shinn memeluk Cagalli dengan lembut

"Terima kasih Shinn..."

Shinn mencium kening Cagalli dengan lembut. Shinn memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Lady-nya

"Berbahagialah Lady... aku akan terus disampingmu..."

"Terima kasih Shinn... untuk selama ini..."

Cagalli dan Shinn tersenyum satu sama lain. Selama 5 tahun mereka bersahabat dan Shinn juga adalah salah satu keluarga yang penting untuk Cagalli. Banyak yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Shinn tetap akan setia mengabdi pada Orb dan akan terus menjaga Cagalli sesuai dengan sumpahnya.

Flash Back ON

Di panti asuhan yang berada di pesisir pantai yang dikelola oleh Shinn Cagalli datang menemui Shinn. Sambil memandang langit sore keduanya menerawang jauh mengenang pertemuan pertama kali mereka.

"Kau yakin kau telah memaafkanku Atha?"

"Ya... aku tak pernah memaafkanmu karena kau tak pernah bersalah padaku Shinn?"

"Aku telah melukaimu dan mencoba membunuhmu dulu..."

Cagalli menengadah ke langit

"Saat itu adalah masa lalu Shinn... jika kau merasa bersalah pada Orb... kau bisa membantuku untuk melindunginya..."

"Maksudmu..."

"Bantu aku Shinn melindungi Orb agar tak ada lagi seseorang yang kehilangan keluarganya seperti kita, agar tak ada tangis karena perang , agar tak ada lagi yang melukai Orb kita... bantu aku Shinn..."

Shinn menarik nafas panjang lalu memandang Cagalli

"Baiklah... Atha ... aku akan melindungimu dan juga Orb itu adalah sumpahku... padamu... dan aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku..."

"Kau tak perlu melindungiku... kau hanya perlu melindungi Orb kita..."

Cagalli dan Shinn saling tersenyum sama lain...

Flash Back OFF

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Suara alunan musik klasik mengalun dengan indahnya. Cagalli dan Kira berada diujung anak tangga kuil. Athrrun sudah menunggu mereka di depan kuil haumea bersama pendeta. Kira memandang Cagalli

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya Kira... ayo..."

Keduanya menaiki anak tangga. Semua hadirin memandang Kira dan Cagalli takjub. Keudanya adalah saudara kembar yang tidak identik namun dengan memandang mereka berdua akan merasakan aura persaudaraan yang kuat terasa diantara mereka.

Lacus hanya memandang sendu kearah mereka berdua

"Kau tahu Shinn jika mereka bukan saudara kembar mereka akan jadi pasangan yang paling serasi di dunia ini..."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Lacus-san..."

"Hahahaha..." Lacus tertawa pelan

Saat Kira dan Cagalli sampai dipenghujung Altar Kira memberikan tangan Cagalli dan kini Athrun dan Cagalli menghadap pendeta dengan penuh hormat. Kira bergeser kesamping memandang Adiknya yang akan bersumpah setia

"Athrun Zala... Demi Haumea apakah kau bersedia menikahi Cagalli Yula Atha? mendampinginya hingga akhir hidupmu menjaganya saat sakit susah dan senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?

"Ya... saya bersedia..." jawab Athrun tegas

"Cagalli Yula Atha apakah kau bersedia menikahi Athrun Zala? mendampinginya hingga akhir hidupmu menjaganya saat sakit susah dan senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?

"Ya... saya bersedia..."

"Di depan Haumea kalian sudah resmi sebagai suami istri Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Atha..."

Tepuk tangan hadirin mulai riuh. Merpati mulai berterbangan dan kembang api dinyalakan. Athrun dan Cagalli saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu... aku takut kau melarikan dari pernikahan kita..."

"Hahaha... Athrun kau tahu aku hampir melakukan itu karena begitu gugup untuk hari ini...?"

"Benarkah?" tatapan Athrun mulai horor

"Ya... tapi tidak kulakukan saat aku melihatmu menungguku di altar... tak bisa kubayangkan kau menangis saat aku akan mulai melarikan diri" Cagalli tersenyum

"Dasar... lalu aku bisa menciummu sekarang?"

"Kau harus melakukannya" kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum

Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli dan Cagalli melingkarkan tangannya keleher Athrun. tepuk tangan mulai riuh. Kini tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Mereka sekarang satu menjadi satu. Ikatan janji yang abadi meski mereka telah beberapa kali dipisahkan oleh takdir yang kejam namun hari ini,Haumea memberkati mereka dengan pernikahan suci yang akhirnya akan membuat cinta mereka abadi. Setelah berciuman mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Perlu banyak tahun untuk mencapai hari ini Cagalli?"

"YA... butuh banyak tahun... namun kita tetap bersama..."

"Akan banyak yang kita hadapi dimasa depan namun ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Cagalli!"

"Apa itu Athrun?" tanya Cagalli

"Tak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu. Jikapun kita terpisah lagi jangan pernah ragu untuk menungguku karena kemanapun kau pergi dan aku pergi, aku akan tetap mecari cara agar kita bersama kembali. Aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku... aku mencintaimu Cagalli..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Athrun ..."

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Masa depan masih menunggu mereka. Namun mereka akan tetap bersama menghadapinya.

owari

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu Cagalli... aku akan melindungimu..."

"Tak perlu memaksa... karena impian kami sama..."

Huah ... akhirnya selesai juga one shot singkat saya

Hehehe

Lama tidak bertemu minna

Terima kasih buat dhieta yang sudah menggugah kemalsan saya untuk menulis kembali. Saya berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi

Terima kasih minna


End file.
